Zhu Ran
Zhu Ran (rōmaji: Shu Zen) is a military general for the Kingdom of Wu. Praised for his skills as a general, he took part in many important military campaigns including the Battle of Yiling and the defense of Jiangling. Zhu Ran also played a part in the capture of the mighty Shu general, Guan Yu. Before his death, he was given full command of the armies of Wu. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since its second installment. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors series, he mostly appears in Yiling to conduct the fire attack against Shu, though the eighth game has Han Dang execute the ploy instead. His defeat is sometimes required to prevent the destruction of Shu's main camp. Later installments have him appear in other battles like Hefei and Fan Castle. Warriors Orochi One of the dream stages in Warriors Orochi 2 has Zhu Ran support Zhou Yu in a test of strategic prowess against the combined forces of Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, and Sakon. Dynasty Tactics In Dynasty Tactics, Zhu Ran is an archer-leading officer who can be recruited at the behest of Lu Meng or Pan Zhang. Character Information Personality Voice Actors *Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Kakihara Tetsuya - Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden (Japanese) Quotes *"Ready! Let our spirit ride upon these flames! Release!" Gameplay Moveset Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden Zhu Ran is affiliated with the blaze bow in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: :Musou: : :Alternate Musou: R1 + : :Aerial Musou: , : :Awakening Musou: Historical Information Born in Guzhang, Danyang, Shi Ran was originally the nephew of Zhu Zhi until the latter gained Sun Ce's permission to adopt the former as his son, changing his surname from Shi to Zhu. Due to his capabilities and childhood relations with Sun Quan, Zhu Ran was appointed with various positions at a young age. Even Sun Ce recognized his efforts and made him an administrator of Linchuan, handing him 2,000 soldiers under his command. He subjugated the Shanyue tribes within his territory in less than a month, but was pushed back by Cao Cao who invaded the area. Some time after Cao Cao's assault, Zhu Ran participated in the Battle of Ruxukou where he personally went to the front lines to assist his allies against the more massive Wei army. He was also credited alongside Pan Zhang for the capture of Guan Yu at Jing Province despite his failure to properly block the escape route. Before Lu Meng succumbed to illness, he convinced Sun Quan to appoint Zhu Ran as commander for his deeds and grant him the task of defending Jiangling. Zhu Rang also played a role at Yiling by reinforcing the defenses of Xiaoting and blocking off Liu Bei's path of refuge after the fire attack caused by Lu Xun. Afterwards, Wu resumed their conflict with Wei now led by Cao Pi. When the enemy army surrounded the castle at Jiangling, Zhu Ran was able to hold out for six long months. The Wei army was forced to eventually retreat when Pan Zhang attempted to burn their bridges which had been their only source of escape. He continued participating in many more battles, though he was forced to retreat from Fancheng in 241 when the forces of Sima Yi routed his troops. Four years after Lu Xun's death, Zhu Ran passed away and was succeeded by his son Zhu Ji who offered his services to Wu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Zhu Ran was killed by Zhao Yun while pursuing Liu Bei's defeated troops in the Battle of Yi Ling during the year 222. Gallery ROTK12_Zhu_Ran.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait DT_Zhu_Ran.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Wu characters